


surrender, love

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Before you start,” Debbie says, her hand hovering in the space between them, the words coming before Tammy can so much as askwhatorwhy, “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”





	surrender, love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [prompt:](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/177730784887) deb/tammy, “i’m only here to establish an alibi.” infidelity tag refers to tammy and her husband. enjoy!

“Before you start,” Debbie says, her hand hovering in the space between them, the words coming before Tammy can so much as ask _what_ or _why_ , “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”

“An alibi,” Tammy repeats, and it’s clear she doesn’t believe her. That she knows her too well to fall for such a shitty line.

“Mmhm.”

She plays along, because of course she plays along. That’s just how these things go. “Get bored of the simple life?” Tammy asks. Tilts her head to the side and smiles. “Run out of the forty million you just stole?”

Debbie’s lips twitch, her eyes alight with a mischievous sparkle that Tammy knows far too well. She takes a step closer, says, “I brought gifts,” like it’s a justification. Like it makes it okay for her to show up at Tammy’s home in the middle of the day, no warning, no reason. Like her being here doesn’t risk destroying the life Tammy has built for herself.

At the very least, Tammy thinks, she’d timed it perfectly. Picked a day where she’s blissfully alone. _Ocean’s luck_ , she would say, only she’s sure it has more to do with planning precision.

She eyes the bag on her kitchen counter, says, “I’m not giving my children the things you stole,” and takes a step back as Debbie takes another one forward.

She knows she’s being backed into the corner. That in a few seconds she’ll be trapped in the alcove beside her fridge; that Debbie’s body will cover her own. She doesn’t try to stop it. Barely considers the option.

That’s also how these things tend to go.

“You will,” Debbie says, sure of herself, and the last thing Tammy thinks before the touch and taste of Debbie’s mouth fills her mind is _I will._  

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
